


Trick or Treat

by thewritingsloth



Category: A Simple Favor (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Halloween, Halloween fic 2018, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsloth/pseuds/thewritingsloth
Summary: When Stephanie opens the door, Emily surprises her. She's in for a treat.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing needs more fic. Blake in those suits is a legendary view. Besides, I'm so happy I got to use that wordplay in the summary. Enjoy!

Stephanie knocked on Emily’s door, wondering what exactly prompted her friend – no, her _girlfriend_ (it was recent ; Stephanie still had to correct herself) – to text her to come over as soon as she could. She hoped everything was alright.

  
When Emily opened the door, Stephanie was greeted with quite a sight:  
Emily was standing there, towering over her in a white button-up shirt, and a pair of black slacks.  
Nothing out of the ordinary, knowing Emily. Except that underneath the white shirt, Stephanie could very clearly see a red lacy bra.  
Emily smirked as Stephanie’s eyes settled on her chest:

  
"Trick or treat?"

  
Stephanie looked right at her girlfriend:

  
"Definite treat. Happy Halloween to you."

  
Emily stepped aside while Stephanie entered the house, and she barely had time to remove her coat before Emily’s lips were on hers. She responded to the kiss, hearing a quiet, happy sigh from Emily. When they broke apart, Stephanie was greeted by another beautiful smile:

  
"Happy Halloween to you, baby. Do you want to unwrap the candy?"

  
Stephanie’s eyes rolled at the pun.

  
"My sense of humour is starting to wear on you, Em."

  
Emily shrugged.

  
"I’m afraid. I had to practice that sentence at least six times and I still find it ridiculous."

  
Stephanie’s hand caught one of Emily’s.

  
"And yet, you still used that awful word play."

  
"Because I know you like it."

  
"You’re cute."

  
Emily’s eyes narrowed.

  
"I know. But please do consider unwrapping the candy. It’s getting impatient."

  
A chuckle was the only answer to Emily’s demand, Stephanie’s hands moving to grip at the buttons of her shirt.

  
"I like your bra."

  
"I’d hope so. I bought it especially for the occasion."

  
"I feel honoured. Do the panties match?"

  
Emily’s trademark smirk told Stephanie that yes, they did.

  
Halloween with Emily was definitely a treat.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my quirky adventures (and fangirl with me) at: thewritingsloth.tumblr.com
> 
> A comment is always appreciated if you made it this far! Cheers!


End file.
